chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Smash King Tournament Pilot
Chapter 1: Junior's New Life May 29th 2014. It had been almost a month (26 days to be precise) since the game begun. The Smash King Tournament. Once one of his most anticipated events of the year had shortly devolved into a jarring task. Bowser Jr. remembered the days in which he thought he and his father would team up to, as he would say "clown the competition". Not only would they be together, father and son, defeating all who crossed their path but they would finally spend time together. King Koopa was often too wrapped up in his affairs with the Mario Brothers and the Mushroom Kingdom Princess to truly spend time with Junior, leaving him with toys such as the Junior Clown Car and the Boomsday Device. Bowser Jr. simply took this as a challenge: finally get rid of the Mario Bros. and enjoy the company of his father. Sadly, this was never the case but Bowser percerviered. It wasn't as if Bowser didn't love his son, but his abmitions to capture Peach had burned much longer than Junior had been around. Regardless it was all going to stop. No more being lonesome, he and dad would be together everyday. The only drawback would be the third dead weight on the Koopa's glorious duo. 51 people entered the tourney and were divided into 17 teams of three. Not being with his father wasn't the only thing which had Junior down. Two other things lingered in his mind. First was his upcoming battle. This tournament wasn't like others. No brackets. Instead teams could challenge other teams with or without their teammates, the catch being you could only engage in two battles a day. Why? Well each fighter had 10 "continues" and after losing a match they'd lose a continue. After losing all 10, they were out of the tournament. It'd be a rather quick tournament if one could Game Over in one day. The Hands wanted the tourney to go on for a while. Bowser Junior had already lost three continues. One for each passed week. The first loss was during the tournament's first day (May 3). He was very prideful, wanting to show his dad his strength. He had his fun loving and loyal Junior Clown Car there assisting him in Smash Battles. He let Villager turn items on for this battle. Surely that kid would need them. What folllowed was the most amazing (ab)use of Pocket and a water kettle ever seen. One week later (the 11th) Bowser Jr.. fought the great King Dedede, who was bragging about how he was the great king of all the smashers. Naturally, this prompted the Koopa Prince to fight on his father's behalf, ultimately losing because he airdodged near a ledge. Such a humiliating defeat caused him to stay in his team's cabin from that Sunday to the next Tuesday...which cost him a continue. Not only can losing a match cost you a continue but staying inactive for a week automatically makes you lose one. Not a very conventional tournament, hmm? Tuesday, May 26th. Junior re-encountered Villager who challenged him to a rematch. Bowser Jr., who'd been down in the dumps due to his losing streak accepted, obviously not expecting the landslide wins he wanted so badly three weeks ago. Items were on, yet unlike the time before Villager wasn't as strong and lost by a significant margin. Pikachu (Villager's teammate) was visibly frustrated and the two appeared to be getting in an arugment (if one could call it that, it was more so Pikachu yelling at Villager who responded in a rather mellow tone). It ended with Pikachu challenging Junior to a re with his team against Pikachu's team at 12:00 PM, May 29th. Friday. Today. Chapter 2: Preparation For Battle It was 11:45 AM and the Junior Clown Car awoke Junior. "We're going to be late! You dont want to look like a wuss do you?" he yelled. Junior quickly got up getting his wristcuffs, bib, hammer and other accessories in order. After brushing his teeth (all 2 of them) he got in Junior Clown Car and drove off from the team's cabin to the meet spot: Yoshi's Island GCN. Master and Crazy Hand secluded the 51 competitors in an alternate dimension made of locations from the fighters' memories. When Junior got there, none of his teammates were there. Only the rival team composed of Pikachu, Villager & Toon Link. "Did your buddies chicken out?" Pikachu said with a snarky expression. He was only saying his name as most Pokémon do, but we aren't doing that. You're getting direct translations. "No! There's no way they'd run from a fight!" Junior retorted. "They're just like you! Scared out of their wits!" Pikachu continued mocking Bowser Jr. "Don't mind him Junior," Junior Clown Car assured "He'll see what we're made of soon!" "Thanks JCC," Junior felt relieved he had some support in this difficult time. "Whatever. I can just take you on one after the other! I won't even need a break!" "As if you could handle it!" Pikachu said as he burst out laughing directly after. Toon Link smacked Pikachu's arm with the front of his sword as Villager told him that was enough taunting. "You'll do great, even if you do fight us alone!" Villager was very encouraging, especially compared to that bully Pikachu. Junior was not harmed by Pikachu's words. He was only harmed by the prospect of losing. Pikachu still had all 10 continues and the record the Hands kept (ccessible by all Smashers via devices like computers and phones) said he'd already causes six smashers to lose a continue each. He'd technically already taken out half a fighter. "You ready?" Villager asked with anticipation. The expression onm Pikachu's face was a mixture of aggression, preparation and devilish glee. It offput Junior slightly. Junior nodded and got engarde for his series of battles. Toon Link stepped up and without a word held his hand out for a shake. He didn't talk much. Bowser Jr. approached him. JCC shook his hand. Despite being the son of an evil king, Junior liked the assurance that the Wind Waking Hero meant him no harm adverse to Pikachu. The battle was about to begin and Master Hand's voice filled the air. "3, 2, 1--". Suddenly Ganondorf had appeared. "Where were you?!" Bowser Jr. angrily questioned him. Ganondorf was still indignant about his teammates. Of all the random combinations to happen, why was he left with the ineffective King's weak, bratty son. "Don't question me, child," Ganondorf had a serious look on his face. "I had better things to do than attend your elementary school tier conflict. Be happy I even showed up." People began to gather to this match. All 47 other fighters precisely. Even Bowser. Junior nervously looked around for him and when he found him he avoided eyecontact with his dad. He presumed his father would be ashamed of him for his 3 to 1 win ratio. "Where is that fool. I bet he's forgotten what today is." Ganondorf was clearly agitated by their missing teammate's carelessness. Suddenly, their other teammate arrived. He was of the Mii species. His name: Taro. He preferred not to use weapons like ther other two Mii fighters that were competing. He used his bare fists for fighting. That is, when he would fight. Taro was a very intelligent and relaxed Mii, not a care in the world. He preferred being alone, thinking to himself or sleeping over these fights for things he found not as important like "fun" or "glory". He had his own ways of making fun and if it weren't that Master Hand had taken them all claiming it was their "destiny", he would've never come. Most took this as a chance to settle their most bitter rivalries. Taro saw it as nothing more than a chore. "Sorry I'm late," Taro said tiredly with a yawn and stretch. How could he almost miss this over sleeping, Junior thought to himself agitiatedly. "I was taking a nap." "At 11 in the morning?" Junior said with a small but annoyed voice. Junior was both infuriated and relieved. Better late than never, and he wouldn't have to fight alone. He knew however they could be a liability as neither would come for him if he was in trouble due to the lack of cooperation amongst the team. They would ignore him be it out of indifference, being too focused on their opponent or not seeing his struggle period. Regardless all six fighters nodded and prepared for battle. "3...2...1, GO!" Chapter 3: The Battle Begins A barrier surrounded the fighters so no one coukld interefere and the battle begun. They decided after Villager's loss that it would be 3 stock, 3v3, Yoshi's Island GCN, No items, 6 minutes. Despite the stage's relative lack of free space the groups quickly broke off into 3 1v1s. Junior vs. Villager, Taro vs. Toon Link and Ganondorf vs. Pikachu . JCC had been using his neutral attack against Villager's neutral, resulting in a clash of fists neither taking priority. Villager put up his shield, grabed the still boxing JCC, slammed the two into the ground and jumped up with them (ricochetting off the ground), launching them forward with his slingshot. Villager had the spark back from their first match. What was with him, was he having an off day? He seemed even more excited than usual that day so that could be it. Was it possible he held back? For what, reason? These thoughts left Junior's mind quickly. One mustn't get distratced during a Smash battle. It could cost you the match. While Bowser Jr. and Villager played in the center of Yoshi's Island GCN, Ganondorf and Pikachu fought on the upward slope. A rather risky task as there was much shielding and sidestepping to avoid a cheap grab or Smash attack so close to the blastline. Taro and Toon Link fought on the pipes and were, similaar to Ganondorf and Pikachu, shielding and sidetepping. Junior saw this and formulated a plan. As the battle waged on their damages increased of course. Everyone had over 100%, smash Attacks were being let loose and soon Pikachu and Toon Link suffered a star K.O. Ganondorf watched agitatedly as Bowser Jr. and Villager were evenly matched. Bowser Jr. did his down smash, but to no avail against the dodgerolling Villager. Villager did his sidesmash and it seemed all over. Ganondorf had been paying attention to seeif Junior was improving. While had had been he was still very predictable. Early in the match he repeatedly rolled behind Villager (who just used his Bowling Ball drop) and attempting an easily forseeable side smash, leaving him vulnerable to punishment due to the amount of time it took to retract the drill arms. But this time was different. Instead of rolling behind Villager (who'd already turned around and dropped a bowling ball, thinking Junior would go for a Smash Attack), Junior sidestepped the first bowling ball and stabbed Villager in the back with two powerful drill arms, sending him into the Rotating Blocks (the yellow ones with eyes). Villager then ricochetted off said blocks onto the ground and then into the blast line. For the first time in almost a month, Junior felt like his old self. Proud, upbeat, ready for a challenge and admittedly, a bit bratty. He taunted his foes, burping up a bit of fire. He even waved his hammer at the barrier where the crowd watched. He knew dad saw and he knew he'd be proud. He couldn't see him because the barriers were a transparent clear, almost glassy material (red only because Junior was registered as "Player 1") but he knew he was proud. Pikachu had been watching from the revival platform and in disgust he got down and charged his side smash behind the taunting Koopa Prince. Ganondorf quickly used Flame Choke on Pikachu, stopping him. Toon Link was conviniently above Ganondorf and used his down air on Ganondorf, causing him to bounce off the floor and into the upper blast line. Bowser Jr. rolled back as Taro came to his rescue using Onslaught on both Pikachu and Toon Link. Unfortunately Villager had already respawned and was standing on the left set of Rotating Blocks, dropping a bowling ball on Taro and sending him off the side of the right set of Rotating Blogs and into the diagonal Blast Line. Junior used a Mechakoopa to keep his three opponents off his tail until the other two respawned. Ganondorf had noticed the child's improvement. Chapter 4: The Climax of the Clash The battle raged on, everyone watching the smashers intently. It came down to everyone with having one stock, 100% plus. The tension rising with every moment. Everyone kept to their rivals from the beginning of the match for the most part. Taro and Toon Link got into quite the unforunate predicimnent, they killed each other at the exact same time, losing one continue together. Taro and Toon Link were teleported outside of the barrier. "Dammit," Taro said, annoyed at the loss. He was finally getting interested in this game when he suddenly lost. Rachael and Drake (the other two Miis) encouraged him. He began to feel intrigued after his battle with Toon Link. Not only that but the passion in both Junior and Pikachu's eyes as they fought for success. It made him want to strive for more. He waved appreciatively towards Toon Link, passing him a smile. Toon Link returned the favor, replying to him with the same actions. Link and Zelda came over to him congratulating him for his great efforts in the battle. This returned his attention to the battle where Pikachu dash attacked Ganondorf to oblivion. Bowser Jr. was outnumbered by two viable opponents, but while Pikachu was distracted (sneaking in a few taunts) Bowser Jr. prepared a charged Clown Cannon Ball and fired at him. Villager came infor the save and used Pocket on the Cannon Ball. Bowser Jr. ducked and hid in JCC. "You scared BJ?" Pikachu snidely remarked, knowing Bowser Jr. hated that nickname. Suddenly, Junior used the Clown Kart Dash but was knocked on his back by Villager's umbrella. He bounced off the bottom of the right set of Rotating Blox and slide up the hill. He looked deeply at Pikachu with anger. Suddenly he used Clown Kart Dash, but even faster than before. "Get him!" Pikachu shouted. Villager unpockted his cannonball and tossed it at Junior. Junior jumped over it and went over heard of Villager with a double jump. Villager began charing his fireworks but Junior thought quickly. He used Abandon Ship (a move that causes JCC to eject him and admit an explosion from the top of JCC in Junior's absent), dropping JCC on top of Villager. "No!!" Pikachu put up his shield and protected himself as he yelled out in surprise. Villager was caught in the explosion and killed. Pikachu rolled back to the pipes while Bowser Jr. went back to the slope. JCC flew back over and caught him before he touched the ground. Pikachu was filled with rage. Getting on all fours, tiny bolts of blue electricity surged in and out of his cheeks as he grit his teeth. "Not bad BJ, but your little comeback ends here!" He went for a dash attack but Junior shielded it and JCC grabbed and pummeled him twice, delivering a forward throw to end it. Pikachu teched (or in layman's terms, caught his balance so he could reduce motion) the hit against the bottom of the right set of Rotating Blocks and landed under them. The barrier suddenly began to glow pink. Junior's excitement was beginning to flee him. For an audience, the barrier was clear, glowing red, blue, yellow, green, orange, teal, purple and grey to signify one of the smashers got a kill while for the fighters it was transparent, but tinted to the point they couldn't see outside. The audience could also hear the fighters but the fighters couldn't hear them. That is unless the barrier glowed pink, signifying that the Smashers could hear them. "Time to give a cheer everyone! Go for it! Master Hand had given the audience the signal. It was time for a crowd cheer. Bowser Jr. anxiously awaited the truth. The crowd began to cheer. "Junior! Junior!" Bowser Jr. looked around, basking in the praise. He felt lively again and this time it wasn't going to go away. "Why are you cheering for him?!" Pikachu shouted. It was obvious he was slowly growing angrier and angrier. "He's the son of that kidnapping Koopa King!" But no one heard him over the massive uproar. Except for Taro and Toon Link. The two walked close to the barrier and Taro yelled out to Pikachu. "Guess you shouldn't've been picking on the little kid, eh Pikachu?". Toon Link nodded in agreement. Taro voice lowered so Junior couldn't hear him. "Listen Pikachu, Junior's a kid. He just follows his dad because that's his dad. It doesn't mean anything of him. You shouldn't--" but Pikachu simply turned away from him and dashed towards Junior. Junior replied by dashing at him. Master Hand began to countdown. "Five!" Pikachu goes in for a dash attack but Junior sideteps and uses a down smash. Pikachu rolled out of the way. "Four!" Pikachu unleashed his sidesmash but Junior sidesteps it. "Three!" Junior uses Abandon Ship but Pikachu shields it. He uses Thunder and spikes Junior down to him. "Two!" Bowser Jr. narrowly airdodges Pikachu's upsmash. Junior rolls behind him. "Come on!" Pikachu quickly releases a sidesmash. "One!" Junior rolls behind Pikachu and grabs him while he's vulnerable, pummeling him with his red hammer. "Time!" Junior and Pikachu were teleported to opposite ends. Master Hand's voice became ominous and the crowd became silent with anticipation. Master Hand uttered the age old words that induced fear and adrenaline into all fighters. "Sudden Death! GO!" Chapter 5: Aftermath Pikachu shot two Thunder Jolts out and Junior sent out a Mechakoopa, the two clashing and exploding. The two dash attack each other, nulllfying their attacks. Junior quickly uses Abandon Ship once more but it fails due to a perfect Shield. Pikachu goes in for the kill. He jumped and performed his up air sealing the match. And by sealing I mean he sealed his own fate as Junior airdodged and delivered a fearsome blow with his hammer as Pikachu remained stupified that Junior was that good. "GAME!" Bowser Jr. and Pikachu were teleported outside of the barrier, both meeting praise. "Don't feel too bad," Villager wanted to comfort his teammate. "It's not like we don't like you," Villager held his arm and looked away, not wanting to come off as rude "it's just...you WERE being pretty mean to Junior." Pikachu sighed, looking over at Junior who was being carried by Bowser. He was obviously upset, but not in an aggressive sore loser type of way. He just seemed...hopeless. He hopped off back to his team's cabin and Toon Link and Villager followed. Bowser held his son up triumphantly and confronted him "great job Junior! Are you alright?" He was worried. "It's like you've been avoiding me! I understand if you feel you can handle this alone--" Junior hugged his father. "No way dad! We're in this game together! We may not be on the same team but you mean more to me than that! I'll win this game for you! Promise!" Bowser appreciated that his son hadn't outgrown him so quickly because of their seperation. He hugged Junior back and ruffled his hair. "You're gonna go far son. I can see it." he said sincerely. Junior simply smiled and looked up to the sky. He knew that through everything he was going to experience during this tournament he was going to gain something he never expected. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it'd be big. And he knew his father would be proud of him regardless. Commentary So how'd you guys like it? Do you want to evolve into a series? Did it help you better understand the tournament? Tell me in chat. Category:Blog posts